foxy,s mangled love
by carrotee123
Summary: a five nights at freddys fanfiction on how foxy and mangle fell in love


foxys mangled love a fnaf fin fic by derek batykefer

foxy was one day searching the new pizza place and went into the kids cove when he noticed someone crying foxy: hello whos there whos crying ?: go away you will just hurt me your just as bad as those kids foxy: what you mean come out i wont hurt you ?: if you wont hurt me you will be scared of my face and body foxy: i promise pirate honor im as brave as a soldier ?: okay i warned you all of sudden the mistirous figured came out of the shadows it was a fox female as foxy could tell but she was all mangled missing an eye but foxy look into the one eye she had and that the color amber in eyes were cute ?: my names mangle foxy: hi mangle mangle: your not scared of me foxy : no mangle: whats your name foxy: my names foxy i got to say your cute mangle: you think this cute your really brave lying like that foxy: im not lying i think your cute and sexy mangle: stop lying prove it to me our leave before i do somthing not very nice foxy suddenly kissed mangle on the lips mangle was about to smack foxy but all of a sudden she felt feelings she never felt before and she liked it instead of smacking foxy she rubbed his back they stayed like that for about 10 minutes and then they stopped foxy saw that mangle was blushing mangle: wow you really think im sexy well i will see you tommorow here ok i have to go to the bathroom see you later foxy so she left to the bathroom she never told me why she looked like that but i will ask her later the next day i went to the kids cove she saw me and came out of the shadows mangle: hey foxy foxy: hey mangle i dont wanna hurt your feelings but i wanna know why you look like that so i can hurt whoever did that to you mangle: sniff sniff its no use foxy the others tried to help but its the kids they have me as a take apart put back togehter booth theres nothing you can do foxy: does that hurt mangle: a little foxy: why dont i make you feel better mangle: hmm what do you mean foxy? foxy: come to the pirates cove with me mangle: ok foxy: i didnt expect you to say yes so easly mangle: well might as well your gonna make me "feel better" right foxy: ya "feel better" mangle: then lets go in the pirates cove foxy spread mangles legs apart so he could see her pussy wich was not mangled like the rest of her body it was amazing mangle: (blushes) so you like what you see foxy i can tell by the size of your memeber she was right my memeber was so big i didnt notice until mangle pointed it out so i cleaned her pussy made sure i got every inch of it with my tongue so she could get the maxminmum pleasure she cummed three times until she started sucking on my member i started moaning she liked that i cummed five times she made sure to get all the cum in her mouth after all that we sat there for a moment before i got and idea foxy: mangle im gonna talk to the boss and tell him to make you work with me as a pirate mangle: what about my body foxy: i will make them fix you mangle: you could give it a try the next day foxy chica freddy and bonnie whent to the boss office to help foxys love they won the boss thought it was a great idea that foxy has a love and he will start to fix mangle right away 3 days later mangle came back everyone was there toy freddy springtrap BB and toy bonnie you get it everyone was there she came out of the curtain foxy was overwhelmed wiht glee when he saw mangle she was so sexy her eyes were back they were soposed to be and her body had a heart shape in the center of her chest of course her boobs werent out but i knew i would see them someday she walked right up to foxy imeaditly and kissed him on the lips everyone stared at them everyone cheered mangle: wisperded into foxys ear the word thank you the next couple days mangle hanged out with foxy the boss added a thing that mangle could do she can still hange off of walls wich is cool they went into the pirate cove alot to make each other "feel better" from time to time foxy was enjoying it so much one time he asked mangle to mate with him mangle said yes foxy took mangle into the pirate cove and they started to mate foxy destroyed her virginity and she moaned like a ghost foxy managed to not mangle mangle: really foxy you notted me foxy: sorry mangle: its okay just promise you will help me with the children foxy okay i promise pirate honor 2 days later mangle,s belly got so big i knew she was pregnant she would complain about pain with her tail in between her legs wich i dont like when she puts her tail in between her legs it means she is not happy i hug her to calm her down it works 3 months later mangle,s water broke she was in so much pain the boss told me to calm her down it will only make it more painfull by the why the animatronics have to do human things like eat sleep go to the bathroom ect so i tried my best to calm down mangle foxy: (in a calm voice) its okay my love calm down mangle: pant pant okay foxy pant pant. 1 hour later the two baby foxes were right in front of us i named one of them jeff he has red fur and amber eyes like mangle the other one mangle named her sadie she has snow white fur but had blue eyes like me sadie was a daddys girl she hugged me and studied everone in the room springtrap kinda scared her with how scary he looked but in the future she and uncle springtrap are good friends as for jeff he is a mommys boy he hangs around mangle like a lost puppy of course he stopped when he turned into a teen but what are you gonna do with a teen right they started getting that age were they have sexaul feelings wich means were gonna have to either release them into the wild or find wild foxes that will stay with them till death at the pizzaria wich wont happen because of me and mangle bieng animatronics they will never die whats wierder is anybody they are around will live forever so if we get them mates they will be able to live forever its srtange the boss cant explain it but recently an old man came into the pizzaria and after he left after hugging jeff and sadie he felt 100 years younger really wierd but i know one thing someone would do anything for imortality because even if you get shot by a shotgun the wound will just heal insantly if you were around jeff or sadie at one point and the doctors said once someone is around them these affects last forever its wierd but i guess its good for old poeple who are sick because all they have to do is have sadie or jeff right next to them and the sickness goes away but jeff has been masturebating latley he thinks i dont know but i do mangle told me that sadie is masturebating to i think it was time we find the mates

the end continued in the jeff and sadie story


End file.
